


Dumbledore's Favourite Christmas

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Just A Drabble, Christmas at Hogwarts, Drabble, Gen, Weasley sweaters, book dumbledore, dumbles gets a weasley sweater, i had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is in 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: The Christmas Dumbledore gets a Weasley sweater.
Kudos: 3





	Dumbledore's Favourite Christmas

Christmas was at Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore had pottered up the steps to his trinket-filled office. To the inexperienced eye, it appeared messy, and anything out of place wouldn’t have merited the slightest attention, but to Albus, it was perfectly organised. 

His eye snagged on a lumpy parcel sitting on his desk where before there had been nothing. In his festive mood he couldn’t help but do a little jig on his way over to the desk, his old bones barely creaking at the sprightly dance. 

Albus picked up the chunky parcel, noting its squishiness and surprising lack of heft, and the little note attached that said only:

_It’s about time._

With a noticeable twinkle in his bright blue eyes he ripped into the paper, tearing it away from the soft mulberry wool inside. He shook out the woollen item, a happy chuckle escaping his lips as he took it in. 

It was a Weasley sweater. Knitted in dark mulberry red, and with a yellow ‘A’ on the front, it was the perfect article of clothing for a cold Scottish winter.

Naturally, Albus whipped it on over his head, face alight and eyes a-twinkle. What a wonderful Christmas it would be.


End file.
